


Don’t Be Afraid

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Drugged Sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT8, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Turning, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf/Human Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “Down boy.” Yeosang kept his expression unreadable,unfazed by the heated growls and quick heartbeat of the taller.” I have no interest in meddling with your human. But what will you do when Jongho smells him?”OrHongjoong’s date is a werewolf and he gets a coven of 6 vampires as well.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The night was still young by the time Hongjoong left for his date.After Jaebumsupposedly hacked his Tinder and hooked him up with about 19 guys, he was sure he was going to kill him.

 

Jaebum was flirtatious . Hongjoong was not and this is where the problems began. Hongjoong doesn’t know how to communicate , he breaks and stutters, especially with cute boys.

 

So with the 19 men constantly messaging him, instead of muting them he decided to answer. Seven of them were dick pics and the other 11 were absolute assholes who describedevery dirty waythey would have Hongjoong.

 

He blamed Jaebum for making him look like a cock hungry slut. Fuck him.

 

His profile picture was an accidental picture Jaebum took of him at the beach, ice cream just near his mouth and a bit of vanilla against his lip, body glistening with water in the warm sun.

 

But the last one was someone who wasn’t a 43 year old man. He was young , cute chubby face, and tall. His profile picture was him and a small little Chihuahua cuddled next to his face. The dog had its eyes closed and the man was smiling at it.

 

But what really caught Joong in was the size of this mans hands. Compared to his own they were huge. Long slender fingers and clean nails, attractive veins. But they were big.

 

Joong just wanted to...squeeze his cheeks. When they talked ,the man was open minded, funny, and respectful.

 

He almost played a game with Joong. He’d say something, get a reaction and act on from there. After complimenting Joong twice and receiving a negative response he stopped . He took note on Hongjoongs feelings and the best part was that he listened.

 

When he asked Joong out for dinner he was absolutely ecstatic. He was going on a date with a hot guy that’s 6 foot with big hands.

 

This was his life goal.

 

And here Hongjoong is now, checking the address on his phone one last time before getting out of his car. He took in a deep breath and tried to shoo away all of the bad thoughts that entered his head. He didn’t need this negativity. He almost felt like a little kid with no control over his anxiety.

 

He didn’t take his anxiety pill because he wanted this guy to see Hongjoong for Hongjoong. Not the one who takes pills just to be able to stand in a room for more then five seconds without scratching his skin.

 

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for his date to open the door. After a good 12 seconds the door flung open and Hongjoong felt so many things fly through his body at once.

 

One, This man was tall. Too tall , but amazingly tall. Two the dog barking at Hongjoong, the sound alone making him nervous. And three, the hands. His hand was holding the door open and nearly covering the whole door knob as he greeted Hongjoong.

 

“Hyung!” Fuck, he was cute.

 

“Hello Yunho.” Joong smiles up at him, then shuffling his way inside past him. Yunho stepped aside to let him in but the doorway was small. So Hongjoong was pressed up against the amazingly tall figure and he felt so  small . For once in his life he recognized that he was in fact a short, short man. 

 

The smell of Yunho alone was amazing. The fancy cologne that surrounded him gave Hongjoong a sort of ‘date’ feel.

 

Well this was a date.

 

Yunho picked up the small chihuahua and set him in his cage,which was surprisingly big for such a small dog.

 

 

“You drink ,right?” Yunho asked, taking a bottle of wine from a little cabinet full of liquor and some shot glasses at the side. Hongjoong took his seat at the dining, table giving a small nod.

 

“Yeah.” He smiles. He watched Yunho as he pours the drink into the wine glass. He hands the cup to Hongjoong and the boy is absolutely whipped.

 

His hand is so big. His smaller fingers brushed against Yunhos larger, more powerful hand and Hongjoong nearly blushed out of his mind. He took a sip of the wine once Yunho left to check on the food.

 

“Sorry,dinner will be a bit late hyung. I thought I’d be done by the time you arrived.”

 

“No worries.” This wine was amazing. He took another larger gulp and swirled the drink around in the cup.

 

Something wasn’t right here. Hongjoong didn’t know what it was but something just wasn’t-

 

_Thud._

 

 

Everything was dizzy. Blurs of black and white, red and yellow fading through his vision once he hits the floor, the glass hits the floor too and shatters on the hard wood, wine pooling over the floor. He could’ve sworn it was his blood.

 

Joong looks up to register what’s going on around him, between the wine on his fingers that he thinks is his blood and the flashing lights he keeps seeing behind his eyes.

 

Yunho comes out the kitchen with this blank face, eyes blown and bloodshot red. He inhales deeply and hongjoong can only watch as he stalks by Joongs side to help him up.

 

He’s lifting him?

 

Large arms hooked under his body. Before he could look at Yunho again, everything was black. 

 

 

——

——

He feels _fuzzy_. Everything is tingling from his scalp to his toes, constant ringing going and coming into his head. He almost feels wet and sticky.

 

Is it sweat? Or is he actually wet?

 

His eyes open and everything is so blurry. The hands against his skin feel absent but he knows someone is touching him. He looks down to see his shirt being unbuttoned and his brain suddenly starts working. 

 

He weakly pushes a hand against Yunhoschest and moves to get up.Yunho feels like a rock, solid and stubborn. He growls at the contact but Joong can barely notice that his arm is moving.His bones feel like creaky boards of an old floor. His chest feels empty but heavy, like a weight being placed on his chest ,but nothing was there.. Yunhocatches his wrist in his large hand and turns Hongjoong over, pressing his body against his.

 

“What are you doing?”Joong registers the pillow under his chin, figures out he’s in a bed. A soft and fluffy one.Every second that passes things seem to get more coherent and less blurry ,color finally coming into effect. Yunho gives a sexy chuckle that makes joong shiver under him.“Did you- did you drug me?” Joong asks. His only response is a kiss on his neck and his shirt being pulled open the rest of the way,buttons popping open before being shoved intothe bed and. Yunho rips it off his shoulders to expose his skin.

 

He pulls him up and presses kisses against his neck, small butterflies begin to turn in his stomach as Yunho palms him through his pants.

 

“You can’t do this.” Hongjoong says, almost a mumble and nearly coherent, but somehow Yunho hears it. His  eyes closed shut as Yunho forced him back around to gaze at his face.

 

“ I can do what I want.” He connects his lips with Joongs and the older immediately pulls away, pushing against his chest. Small hands beating the hard chest for any avail, to gain any hesitation or to even scare away his attacker but unfortunately, Yunho is big. And Hongjoong is small.

 

He grabs Joongs wrists and pin them above his head, diving to steal another kiss from the older and sliding his tongue past his lips. He trails his kisses down, dragging his tongue along his chin then to his neck.

 

Joong feels a blush creeping up as Yunho makes it to his sensitive nipples. He doesn’t want to give Yunho the satisfaction of hearing him moan, but once his lips attached to the little nub Hongjoong could only arch his back up and whimper.

 

Fuck.

 

He twirled his tongue around the bud and dragged his teeth across it , letting go of one of his wrists to play with his other nipple. He felt Hongjoong relax and fall pliant under his ministrations .Hongjoong sunk his fingers into the dark brown hair and gripping it at its roots . He couldn’t focus on much except for the sensation. The growing pulse between his legs that begged for attention. 

 

Yunho gave Joongs stomach a small lick then traveled down, peppering kisses along the way to mark his path to his true destination.

 

“Yunho, No. Stop!” Joong gasped once Yunho opened his pants. He zipped down the zipper then shoved his hands into the blue panties that hung at his waist.

 

“Isn’t this cute. Was this for me baby?” His voice was like honey.. sweet and smooth. Joong turned his head away once his cock was freed from his slacks , whimpering as Yunho gripped it tightly at the base. He gave his cock a couple of pumps, then let his skillful tongue wander along the tip. He pressed a kiss against his now dripping head and looked up at Hongjoong. He made sure he was looking at him for this, opening his mouth and taking Joong all the way, throat expertly relaxed .

 

Hongjoong covered his eyes with his arm. If he looked he’d cum at the sight of Yunho between his legs. The younger pulled up and hollowed his cheeks around the tip,mouth slimey and warm as if he has been drooling and anticipating this.

 

Hongjoong couldn’t keep it in. He letYunho have every sweet sound that left his mouth. Soft cries of pleasure with little resistance.

 

Yunho strokes his hand up his shaft as he sucked lightly on the tip of Joongs cock. He took a peek down at Yunho and let a loud moan slip past his soft lips. He bit into hissmall fingers as Yunho worked his mouth on him. He would move his hand and take Joong while, swallow around him then lift back up and stroke him slowly. He let go of his cock with a pop, spit glistening on his lips as he smirked

 

“Will you be good for mehyung?”

 

“Yunho, Stop...”

 

“Relax. You’ll love it.” Yunho insisted, raking his hands along Joongs hips.

 

Yunho sat up to take off his belt and wrap it around Joongs wrist. The older let him,willingly keeping his hands still so Yunho can tightly secure the belt around his wrist.

 

What was he doing? 

 

Why did he  want  to be plaint ? To show he can be good for Yunho.

 

He opened his pants and got off the bed. Hongjoong blushes a bright red when the younger pulled his pants and boxers down in one go,. Stepping out of them and letting the hard erection stand tall and proud in the cool air.

 

“Shit.” Joong turned away. He felt his dick harden even more and his stomach pull with want.

 

_Fuck_ ,he wanted Yunho .

 

“Look at me hyung.” Yunho demanded, before pulling off his shirt. Joong regretting looking back at him. His abs weren’t as defined but his body was nonetheless sexy. 

 

The man was big in all ways. In all the good ways that made Hongjoongs mouth go dry.

 

And most importantly his dick. It was long and bad an inhumane girth.

 

Hongjoong licked his lips as Yunho came closer, pulling off Hongjoong confining pants that hung around his thighs and dropped them to the floor. He was a predator, eyes shining with curiosity and almost absent in the moment . Like it wasn’t the same cute Yunho. Like he was out of it and no longer there.

 

Joong lifted his hips to help him take off his underwear.

 

Oh fuck. 

 

The lube came out from the nightstand drawer and Hongjoong became antsy. Yunho stroked some lube over his cock,giving deep teasing moans that sent Hongjoongs dick up to heaven. He pulled his arms in front of him, biting his finger out of habit. His breathing picked up once Yunho lifted his legs and took a grip on his thick thighs.

 

He slowly eased his cock in and Hongjoong could swear he had never been stretched so wide and so good.

 

Oh fuck, it _hurt_.

 

But shit, it felt great. When Yunho bottomed out and let his heavy cock sit in Hongjoong ,Joong had one thought that crossed his mind.

 

_My ass will never be the same ._

 

His dick alone gave Hongjoong a reason to continue living. When he pulled out nearly all the way and thrusted back in Hongjoong seen stars.

 

“Yun-Yunho. That’s... _Fuck_.” He arched his back and moaned loud for Yunho.

 

He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and let a long grunt rumble past his throat.

 

“Is it good?” Yunho asked. He bucked his hips sharply in Joong, smiling at the olders fuck out face.

 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, yeah it’s good. It’s- fuck it’s _good_. Joong closed his eyes and let himself be wrapped in pleasure.

 

Yunho rolled him on his side and thrusted in hard again, setting a fast pace that Joong wasn’t prepared for. The bed rocked with every thrust and Hongjoongs poor small body was under attack. His prostate being assaulted by the large cock with ever hit. Loud uncontrolled moans spilling from his lips . His mouth fell slack as Yunho buried himself in deep and pushed against the sensitive bundles of nerves. The pillow was damp sigh drool and his knuckles white with the grip he had on the sheets.

 

Yunho growled , his large hands that Joong loves so much were digging into his flesh,touching him and gripping him.

 

“Please Yunho!” Joong screamed. He had his eyes squeezed shut, Yunho giving small grunts so close to his ear. His deep voice was so pleasure inducing and sexy , making Joongs erection less bearable.

 

“What do you need baby ?”

 

“Fuck me...just fucking- fuck me. Ah. Ah!” Joongs eyes rolled to the back of his head whenYunho gave him what he needed. He put his hyung on his stomach and gripped his ass,pulling him back on his dick to press himself even deeper in him.

 

Hongjoong couldn’t remember anything except Yunho. Yunho , Yunho.

 

His world went black and white when he came, ropes of cum shooting from his cock so hard and so deliciously that Joong stopped breathing for a seven seconds.He took in a sharp inhale, then letting out s shaky breath when the numbness in his toes traveled up his body in a wave motion.

 

Yunho made him cum, Untouched. Suddenly thoughts of being drugged ran through his mind.

 

Right before he opened his mouth Yunho moans and his hips sloppily move in and out of him. His breath ragged as he cums. Hongjoong feels Yunho yank his cock out while his orgasm pushes through,making a mess of Hongjoongs thighs.His eyes squeeze shut as he grabs a hold of his cock, milking himself.

 

Hongjoong began twisting his wrists as the belt dug into his skin.

 

“Let me go...”Hongjoong spoke lightly. What if Yunho was crazy? He kept his voice low as he spoke to the other.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve fucked.” He slid his cock between Joongs thighs and began rocking his hips.

 

“Haven’t you had enough.” Joong let’s his head fall into the pillow. Short whimpers drip from his lips as Yunho glides his cock along Joongs.

 

“You sound so _pretty_ .” He placed his hand on his hip, thrusting between his thighs. His moans were broken as his balls and shaft were roughly rubbed and grounded again.

 

“Can you _please_ just-Mmmh.” Joong hated this. He wanted more friction, more rough gripping and harsh-

 

A slap rang through the room. His cheek became bright and red, Yunhos hand print blooming into his skin. He groped his thighs and shifted his legs until he could lay between his legs. He gripped both of their cocks in one of his large hands and stroked them.

 

Hongjoong threw his head back in undeniable bliss, tingles shooting up his legs as he bucked up into Yunhos hand.

 

That’s all this was. Blind lust. Blinded confusion between want and need, until the two finally collapsed from exhaustion, tired of their own drive.

 

 

——

——

 

“That’s odd. You almost smell human.” Yeosang was propped up on the counter, hoodie nearly reaching his knees as he watched Yunho walk into the kitchen. Heavy steps and eyes still closed from a deep sleep.

 

“I was with a human.” Yunho shot back. He ran his fingers through his messy hair as he looked in the fridge for something to drink .

 

“He’s still here. I smell him. He smells so-“

 

“Fuck off  , _Yeosang_.” Yunho growned at the vampire , a growl he should heed if he wants to make it out the house without a few marks.

 

“Down boy.” Yeosang kept his expression unreadable,unfazed by the heated growls and quick heartbeat of the taller.” I have no interest in _meddling_ with your human. But what will you do when Jongho smells him?”

 

“I’ll snap his neck.” Yunho threatened. The cup in his hand was cracking from the pressure of his grip. Anger boiled in the wolf, skin becoming hot and unbearable.

 

“Seonghwa wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

“I don’t give a _fuck_ what Seonghwa would allow or not, if that  fledgling can’t keep his thirst under control, _I will_ _ break him _ Yeosang.”

 

“You’ve brought this upon the Coven if he spirals out of control.”

 

“Bullshit! Why are you changing humans then? ” Yunho snaps his head towards Yeosang. He can hear the human turning in his sleep upstairs.

 

“Yunho, he was dying.” Yeosang explains with his usual tone, but there was feeling behind it. He cared for Jongho, deeply.

 

“No, fuck you! If you can’t control a new blood that _you_ turned,keep your fucking teeth in your mouth!” 

 

 “That’s enough Yunho.” Seonghwa had said from behind Yunho. For once he didn’t hear the vampire approaching, didn’t notice the dull scent with his blood boiling.”

 

“No one will touch the human.We’ll keep him as our own.”

 

“Seonghwa.” Yeosang argued.” You can’t just-“

 

“I can and I have. Besides, if the pup imprints he needs his mates company.” Seonghwa gently pets Yunho and the wolf relaxes under the cold hand.” I think it’s time you go back to your date 

 

“This is _absurd_.” Yeosang complained. He watched as Yunho sent a smug smirk his way, then gave Seonghwa the sweetest puppy eyes.

 

“Now now, Yeosang. We’ve let you keep your toys, let Yunho imprint in peace.” He placed a kiss on the wolfs forehead, and sent him off back to bed.

 

“He’s an idiot.” Yeosang started. Seonghwa looked at the smaller vampires little form under the hoodie , standing between his legs as he took in the thick musk.

 

“I see you’ve finally grown accustomed to our pups smell.” He twirled his finger around the string of the hoodie, then pulling them both to tighten the hood.

 

“I’m not!” Yeosang turned away from Seonghwa to hide the visible blush blooming on his cheeks. After all these years Seonghwa has the same affect on him.

 

“You are. I enjoy it too. Especially after he sweats.” Seonghwa trails his hands up and down his thighs . He stares at Yeosang before his attention drifts to the faint heartbeat becoming faster and afraid.

 

“He’s awake. We should take our leave.” Yeosang swatted his hands away  and hopped down from the counter.

 

“Yes. He seems worried.” Seonghwa added.

 

“Yunho is a big boy. With all the time he’s spent with us he should be able to smooth talk the human.”

 

“We’ll see.”Seonghwa chuckles.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _What?”_

 

“ It would’ve been easier to tell you in person rather than on an app and have you believe I’m keeping people for my own pleasure. That would have scared you away, Hyung...”Yunho explained.

 

_Wow_

 

“That’s not...No! You should’ve told me so I at least know what I’m getting myself into. You can’t just hide shit like thatfrom your  date .”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean? You’re a serial killer?” Hongjoong wouldn’t keep his voice down and Yunho became anxious  someone  would hear. He didn’t want the older to panic when the truth came out.

 

The plan was to tell him then introduce them. But Hongjoong was difficult. Lit up at the chance to argueand naturally bites back like a flame to a candle.

 

“No...” he turned around towards the stairs and gazed up past the banister. Hongjoong assumes it’s for the chihuahua because he isn’t in his cage anymore.

 

“Well then what is there to hide. You’ve already drugged me. Am I being sold too?”

 

“Go home, Hongjoong. If you agree to a second date, I would happily introduce you to all of them.” Hongjoong scoffed.

 

“No. You might drug me again.”

 

“I didn’t drug you it’s just, the drink I gave you was very...strong I opened the wrong one and things... progressed from there.”

 

“And then you fucked me after?” When Yunho didn’t answer the older gathered his coat and made his way to the door.

 

“Hongjoong just please. Wednesday come over. I’ll explain everything.”

 

“Why can’t you explain it now! What are you hiding!”

 

“Please?” Yunho pleaded. He offered a smile to Hongjoong who only rolled his eyes, running his hand through his fluffy hair .

 

 

 

“What time?” Yunho wrapped his arms around Hongjoong in a tight hug. Hongjoong didn’t expect such a tight embrace to engulf him.He pressed a kiss against his temple and Hongjoong felt small again.

 

“ Eleven.”

 

——

——

 

Hongjoong couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the possibilities of what Yunho meant.

 

_There’s a lot you don’t know_

 

The words hung in his mind, every twist and turn of what can go right and wrong. For the rest of the day and into the night he wondered.Was he blind? What didn’t he know? What was there for him to know? What needed to be hidden?

 

Hongjoong usually met up with Seokjin and Hoseok during the week. The pair were loud and always ended up bringing attention to them, but they always know how to brighten the mood.

 

Hongjoong took a sip of his smoothie while Seokjin a stirred his a little more and added some whipped cream at the top. Hoseok had his usual bobatea, and Once Hoseok got sugar there was no stopping him.

 

“What if the world was really inside out? And we’re just living on the wrong side?” He breaks the comfortable silence and ignited an awkward one.

 

“I think it’s time for me to go.” Seokjin started but Hoseok reaches across the table and grabbed his wrist, giggling and trying to convince the other that he could be right.

 

“It’s warm on the inside!”

 

“Pussies are warm on the inside , but are they inside out. No.” Seokjin argues.

 

“We’d die from the cold!”

 

“You’ll die from the heat too.” Hongjoong looked between the bickering men and at times thought Hoseok was in fact, crazy.

 

He was always thinking , always trying to crack a secret code.

 

What didn’t he know?

 

He knew two plus two is four. That’s a simple fact. But some argue it can equal five. So why was it so hard for him to make that four into a _five_.

 

By the time Hongjoong got home and kicked off his shoes to leave them by the front door, he was still tense. But it was different.

 

The _silence_ in his home made him worried. Everything was quiet, like normal, but today it was eerie. Strange and somewhat alone.

 

Hongjoong walked through the house carefully starting with the dining room. He took a peek around the corner so he could see past the large cabinet that bend glasses.. Nothing.

 

Then he checked the living room. Absolutely nothing . The tv was off, the couches didn’t have any indents. No prints in the rug.

 

So why did he feel like he wasn’t alone?

 

As he made his way into the kitchen, his eyes widened as he seen a figure looking out his window .

 

“What the fuck- Get out!” The figure was tall. He turned and looked at Hongjoong with kind eyes and smiled like he was welcoming Hongjoong into his own house.

 

“You must be Hongjoong. How are you?”

 

“ _who are you?_ ” Hongjoong opened the drawer closest to him and took out a knife. It wasn’t big but it was something. 

 

The man was handsome. Too handsome for Hongjoong. He looks down at Hongjoongs hand and narrows his eyes.

 

Before Joong can react or even  see  the man his wrist is grabbed and the knife is on the counter.

 

“No need to be afraid little one. You know Jeong Yunho, you were his date the other night? I’d be embarrassed if I had the wrong house.”

 

“ Did he give you my address?” Hongjoong began to struggle.” He doesn’t know where I live, how did he-“his grip was like iron with soft silk wrapped over it, skin soft on his,yet he didn’t budge. His hand was cold to the touch, and didn’t warm up the slightest with Joongs added heat.

 

 

“Your smell is very unique. It lingered in the sheets and I’ve tracked you here.”

 

“Tracked me?”

 

“I see, Yunho hasn’t told you?” The man spoke in a soft voice. He let go of Hongjoongs wrist ,

 

“Told me what!” Hongjoong was almost losing his mind. He felt so weak. So small and so fragile. The man disarmed and held him without Hongjoong being able to even defend himself.

 

“I am Seonghwa. The oldest of the 7 of us. Yunho should be sniffing around for you by now.”

 

“ What?”

 

“ Yunho is a Werewolf, you see.” Hongjoong almost broke out into a laugh, but then the man’s- Seonghwa- eyes turned a bright blue and he took a long drag of the air. 

 

Hongjoong never felt his heart beat so fast and erratically in his chest. He could’ve sworn his eyes were brown. He watched as the iris of his eye slowly faded into the light blue , his gaze piercing through his soul.

 

And just like that Joong’s eyes rolled backand his body fell.

 

——

——

 

The moon was peeking through the curtains , rising just as Hongjoongs eyes fluttered open. Instantly he knew he wasn’t home. He sat up slowly , body aching a little from the stiff position he was sleeping in.

 

He looked around the room, which was almost ancient. Books piled up in a shelf in the corner of the room and a desk with a neat stack of paper on it. There was a big clock that read 2:45. Memories from yesterday started to come back to him as he continued to think.He snapped his head around to look at the door . It wasn’t completely closed, just a little crack .

 

 

He got up from the bed, walking over to the door and opening it slowly. He looked down to see a boy peeking through what was the crack, and now looking at Hongjoong with wide eyes.

 

“Um...” the boy started, backing up a little.” I’m sorry.” He chuckled under his breathe , then held his hand out to Hongjoong.” I’m San.”

 

Hongjoong stared at the boy for another eight seconds before grabbing his hand.” Hongjoong.” He answered.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Our outdated, old and dusty mansion, trust me when I first got here I thought it was disgusting too.” 

 

San was young. Hongjoong can jump to that conclusion just by talking to the boy.

 

“Where’s Seonghwa?”

 

“Come on.” San turned and walked down the hall, then down a large flight of spiral steps. Each step was made of marble but it was old. Cracks in a few and some dirtier then others.

 

“Hyung!” Sans voice echoed through the mansion and the second he yelled, the same man that was in his house was there behind him.

 

Hongjoong jumped at his presence but San turned to the man and greeted him like he knew he was there.

 

“He’s awake.” San said smiling up at the blonde.

 

“I have eyes,San.” Seonghwa ran his fingers through the boys hair them approached Hongjoong.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“I told you where we were!” San yelled at Joong.

 

“San, no need to get excited .” San crosses his arms over his chest and storms off in the direction of what looks like the living room.

 

“This is my clan. Yunho calls us his pack , but it’s all the same.”

 

“Pack?” Hongjoong chuckled.

 

“Did I not come off as serious? I’m trying not to frighten you Hongjoong.”

 

“Well you’ve frightened me.” Hongjoong said .” Where’s Yunho?”

 

“He’s out to hunt. You don’t want to see him while he’s in his current form. He’s feral and hard to control. It’d be a shame if I have to put him to sleep again.”

 

Just as Seonghwa spoke a howl cut through the air.

 

“Its best If you stay inside for the night. For your safety of course.”

 

San had ran to their side with Yeosang and took a peek out of one of the windows. San standing on the couch and Yeosang in a smaller window next to the couch.

 

“He’s going wild.” The other boy said.

 

“He’ll calm down soon enough.”Seonghwa reassured them.

 

“Why is he wild while he’s a- you know...” Hongjoong kept his eyes on the window San was looking out of. The way Yunho’s body traveled past it ,and then stared at Joong as if he was the next hunt.

 

“A wolf that shifts while the moon isn’t full triggers his skin to burn like fire. Blood will sooth the burn, but he seems to just be on a killing spree.” 

 

Hongjoong felt a shiver run down his spineat the thought of Yunho, a sweet, tall ,dorky guy with a chubby face , being out of control and wild.

 

“We usually give him a strong sedative , vampire blood , that can put him to sleep within seconds. But I think we should let him run wild for the rest of the night.”

 

“That isn’t the safest option.” Hongjoong furrowed his brows. “What if he kills someone?”

 

“Even while he is feral, he knows where his territory is. He won’t stray far.” Seonghwa stepped away to a leisure room, where he sat in one of the chairs and poured himself a cup of  _blood_ .

 

“Are you thirsty? We have Soda and water, I think there’s-“

 

“No, I’m ok.” Hongjoong spoke quickly.” What if I go out there?” The heavy growls going on outside the door. The wolf appeared through the window of the living room where San and Yeosang watched him prowl. He’d lift his nose and sniff the air before bearing his sharp teeth.

 

“Yunho is unpredictable in this form. He’s imprinted on you. The fact that your in the house while he’s outside could trigger him to attack you.”

 

“Or he’ll cuddle you like a pup.” Yeosang added.

 

“He can’t stray too far from his mate or his body will undergo excruciating pain.”

 

“I didn’t ask to be his mate!”

 

“He didn’t either. But here you are and there he is. He doesn’t have the a choice over who he imprints on.”

 

“How do I get out of this then?”

 

“You and Yunho would have to die to sever the bond.” Seonghwa took another sip from the cup, tongue catching the blood that stuck to his upper lip.

 

The whines and growls at the door became louder, Yunho occasionally scratching to be let in. Yeosang went over to the large twin doors and opened one up for the large wolf. Seonghwa’s eyes changed to that icey blue.

 

San got off the couch and kept his guard up. 

 

Yunho’s mouth dripped with blood as he walked into the mansion, turning only to rub his head along Yeosangs hand affectionately.

 

“He’s good.” Yeosang announces, running his fingers through the thick dark fur. Seonghwa led Hongjoong out of the room, keeping the human behind him just In case.

 

The wolfs tail wagged from side to side as the scent of Hongjoong overtook everything else. He left Yeosang and quickly circled around Seonghwa to rub his body against the human.

 

“I have my doubts. You should’ve waited until he changed.”

 

“He’ll be calm with Hongjoong.” Yeosang sat in Sans lap once he relaxed into the couch. His arms circled around his waist and pulled Yeosang to rest against his chest.

 

“When will be change back?” Hongjoong made a face at the strong smell of a wet dog.

 

“By morning.” San said as he rubbed his fingertips along Yeosangs hips. He  pressed his fingers into the thick hoodie as Yeosang hummed at the contact . 

“He’ll be restless around you while we’re here. A little territorial and aggressive.” Seonghwa added

 

Joong hesitated as the wolf ,-much larger then he is -continued to nuzzle and give playful growls. Some of the blood catching onto his clothes and fingers. He cards his small hand through his fur. It was softer around his neck.Thick and black fur stood at attention once Hongjoong touched him. He bowed his head and looked up and Hongjoong, as if he was expecting more of the gentle touches. Joong smiles at this docile  _house-pet behavior._  The wolf sat down and relaxed under Hongjoong’s soft touches.

 

The morning was silent except for Seonghwa turning a page in his book  or San giggling while he teased Yeosang. Hongjoong had cleaned up Yunhos snout and blood since he wouldn’t let the others touch him while Joong was around. He cleaned the dirt off his paws and some of the blood sticking to other parts of his fur.

 

“Grooming is a good way to form an strong bond between you and your wolf.” Seonghwa closed the book to look at Hongjoong sitting with his legs crossed and using a sponge to gently clean the wolfs paw. Seonghwa only smiled at the sweet action.

 

 

“Tell me about vampire blood.” Hongjoong said, caught up on dirt stuck between the pads of yunhos paws

 

“What would you like to know about it, little one?” Seonghwa asked.”

 

_Why does it put him to sleep? Why is it so potent? Is it dangerous for humans?_

 

“Why is _it_  so strong ” Hongjoong took his attention away from Yunhos claws to look at Seonghwa for an answer.

 

“It’s a like drug, little one.”

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hongjoong didn’t understand this. In the books he’s read and the Wikipedia pages he’s looked at out of boredom or a project for high school— vampires hate werewolves. Just like how werewolves hate vampires.

 

Anytime he’s surrounded by all seven of them he feels this tension from what he’s read. Like a fight might break out at anytime. Or all six of the vampires decide to rip Yunho apart.

 

_What changed?_

 

“We aren’t savages Hongjoong.” Seonghwa looked the human up and down from where he sat.

 

Hongjoong turned his head in confusion .

 

_He couldn’t be-_

 

“Yunho isn’t our enemy. We love him. Werewolves and vampires have as a tragic past, but that’s all it was. The past.”

 

“Are you...” Hongjoong started. Seonghwa only nodded, before going back to his book.

 

“I’m not like these young fledglings. I was born centuries ago. I’m of the last three born vampires.” Hongjoong strode over to the vampire, cautiously lowering himself into the couch.Up close Seonghwa was pale. White and cold as ice. He looked dead while he was alive. His chest didn’t rise and fall. If he laid still with his eyes closed Hongjoong wouldn’t question Seonghwa was in fact dead.

 

“Who are the other two?”

 

“One is my younger brother. His name is Jimin. I don’t know of his whereabouts ever since he departed fromKorea a century ago. The third is known as Kim Dahyun. She lurks in the shadows and is nothing but an illusion to young men. She still feeds. She still hunts and plays games with humans.I’ve met her once in the 17th century. She indeed hasn’t changed a bit.”

 

“How do you know her?”

 

“ She killed a woman who was dear to me. I would’ve changed her but...it was too late.” Seonghwa paused and stared out at the table. Centuries of events and millions of friends that have died off because they simply weren’t immortal.” She was forgiven, at the time she was still young, younger than me. But after an altercation between her an Yunho, she isn’t allowed near my coven.” Hongjoong felt a shiver run down his back at the dark tone Seonghwa had. The vampire was completely lost, blinded by past rage.

 

“What...What did she do to him?” Hongjoong couldn’t stop himself from asking.

 

“She took him, while he was still just a pup and in our territory. Lured him with her words and was about to kill him like any other . Yunho shifted,and she crushed his rib cage before he could fully shift. If Mingi wasn’t there, we would’ve lost our precious pup.”

 

Hongjoong looked down at Seonghwa’s hands. He was shaking with anger, but his face remained composed. Hongjoong set his hand on top of his,then fitting his smaller hand into Seonghwa’s.

 

“It’s ok.” He smiled up at the vampire. Seonghwa looked at the humans hand. The contrast between the two colors. The warmth radiating off of Hongjoong and the flow of his blood under Seonghwa’s fingertips. He felt his pulse,every beat of it.

 

“This might sound stupid but is...is Dracula real?”

 

Seonghwa laughed, covering his mouth as he did. Hongjoong blushes with embarrassment as the vampire giggles to himself. But at least he wasn’t caught in his thoughts.

 

“No,child. Dracula is nothing but a myth that you humans stirred up.” 

 

There was a sharp scream and a what sounded like achair falling over. Seonghwa was the first to get up and Hongjoong followed behind him. They walked around the mansion until they entered the feeding room.

 

There was a sight to be _seen_.

 

Yunho on top of Mingi, riding the vampire with his head tossed back and fluffy hair an absolute mess.He was panting heavily while slowing down and eventually gave up. He stopped and braced his arms against Mingi’schest but the vampire shook his head.

 

“Tired already,?” Wooyoung was also in the room,watching the two on the recliner chair in the corner of the room.

 

“He’s taking it so well.” Wooyoung mumbled to himself, watching with interest as Mingi slowly rolled his hips up in Yunho, drawing light moans and causing the wolf to squirm.

 

“Don’t worry, this is a normal occurrence. Mingi just can’t bring himself to remember that our pup becomes fatigued with such hard work.” Seonghwa gradually spoke louder for the vampire to hear. He entered the room , zipping down his sweater and settingit neatly on the chair that wasn’t knocked over. He gently carded his fingers through Yunho’s hair to push it back from his face, then dragged his hand down his cheek to his neck for a gentle massage. His pulse was beating so fast and irregular. He was panting heavily and his skin was hot like fire. Seonghwa could hear it bumping in his ear. 

“Don’t overwork my pup. He’s been a good boy and needs to be fucked properly.” Seonghwa glared down at the Mingi.

 

“A little work won’t hurt him. Come on Yunho, _mush”_  Mingi smirked up at the wolf who was sweating profusely.

 

“How long has he been at it?” Seonghwa asked. He continued to comfort the pup, until Yunho whined and opened his mouth for Seonghwa. Tongue hanging out his mouth ,dripping with saliva as he waited for his treat.

 

“About 15 minutes.” Wooyoung said from his corner. There was an untouched bottle of blood ,since the vampire became more interested in watching the little show.

 

Seonghwa opened his pants and pulled out his limp cock,pushing it into Yunho’s wet mouth and letting the pup hold onto it.

 

“Dog loves his bone.” Mingi thrusted up into Yunho and the wolf dug his fingers into Seonghwa’s shirt.

 

Yunho started again, using Seonghwa as an anchor as he lifted himself up and dropped back down on his cock, sucking gently. He couldn’t focus on Seonghwa with Mingi thrusting up and hitting his prostate head on.

 

He settled for sucking on the head, eyes lidded and as he swirled his tongue around his cock, bringing himself up again to try and avoid Mingis cock.

 

When the vampire yanked him back down Yunho whimpered and let Seonghwa’s cock fall out of his mouth. He pushed his face into his shirt and moaned helplessly.

 

“Stop teasing him Mingi.” Seonghwa snapped.”You’re making my pup cry.”

 

“He can take it.” Mingi sat up and lifted Yunho to place him in the table. Yunho instinctively closed his legs and shook his head.

 

“No more...” he whined. Tears pricked his eyes as he stared up at  Mingi desperately.

 

“You can do it baby. Let me pull one more out of you then I’ll give you the nice big load you’ve been waiting for. K?” Mingi wiped the single tear that fell down his cheek. Yunho nodded and balled his fists up once Mingi started moving deeper in him. Yunho tried to pull away once more but Mingi pressed a hand against his chest. When his thrusts became harsh and his grip bruising enough for Seonghwa speak up.

 

“Don’t break him, Mingi.”Mingi only nodded and slowed his pace so Yunho could relax a little under him. The wolf was too tense and clenching tightly around Mingi.

 

“I got you,puppy” Mingi kissed his knee to help ease away the tension.

 

He couldn’t hold back the needy moans. His cock a laid dripping useless against his stomach. Seonghwa came up beside him and wrapped his fingers around Yunho. The wolf gripped his wrist and arched his back. He was so  _hypersensitive_ .Everything felt like it was on fire, but he took it.

 

The little bit of cum he had left dripped from his weak cock onto Seonghwa’s hand. Mingi growled against as he rutted his hips into Yunho. Not aiming particularly at anything, mostly to stop Yunho’s crying from overstimulation.

 

“Such a good puppy.” He praised, gently dragging his cool fingers along Yunho’s burning hot chest.

 

When Mingi came Yunho’s eyes rolled back, with a satisfied, relieved sigh leaving his lips that formed into a drawn out moan.

 

Seonghwa was quick to go to the fridge to retrieve a cold water for Yunho. He barely had enough energy to lift his own head and Seonghwa had to sit behind him to prop him up.

 

“I’ll clean you up baby.” Yunho held onto Seonghwa’s wrist as he drank to keep the bottle there.” Not so fast.” Seonghwa reminded him to stop the wolf from chugging the whole bottle.

 

Hongjoong was still by the door, watching with a surprised look on his face.

 

“You want a turn?” Mingi raised a delicate eyebrow as he looked the human up and down . Yunho growled from Seonghwa’s lap, eyes flashing a bright amber.

 

“Calm down, baby.” He set the bottle against his head to cool the wolf a little.”

 

Hongjoong couldn’t help but let his eyes wander between the vampires thighs to where his marvelous cock stood at attention.

 

“If only Yunho gave me permission. I’d have you in the same position as him. Fucked out and unable to move.”

 

“I’m not fucked out.” Yunho glares.

 

“So, you can go another round?” Mingi turned to the wolf, ready for more and positioning himself between his legs. Seonghwa set a hand against his chest and shove him back.

 

“You know he can’t. Yunho, rest. No one would touch your mate.” Seonghwa got up and hooked his arms under the wolf as if he weighed nothing,carrying him out of the feeding room and to his own.

 

Mingi walked out the room, licking his lips as he passed Hongjoong.” The things I’d do to you...”Hongjoong visibly shivered under his gaze.

 

Almost at the same time Yeosang walked into the mansion with a bag and what looked to be a pack of chicken.

 

“I got his for you and Yunho . Seonghwa will cook it for the two of you. But if Yunho shifts tonight, he’ll give it to him raw.”

 

“I just gave it to him raw.” Mingi added . Yeosang gave the other vampire a disgusted look.

 

“Sorry about him. He doesn’t seem to know how to keep his dick in his pants and pops erections like a 12 year old.” Hongjoong laughed, amused with the two as they began to go at it.

 

This coven is always bickered and argued about small things, but they were so close.

 

Mingi turned as he was putting on his pants, only one leg in. He opened his mouth to argue but instead lost his balance and fell.

 

Hongjoong giggled at the vampire. He struggled to get up with his foot still stuck in the bottom of the jeans.

 

“He’s an idiot.” Yeosang told him.” You should go home and rest, come back by 10 when everything is ready. I can tell Yunho needs time to cool down.” He heard Mingi chuckle to himself and Yeosang threw a bottle of pain pills at his head. Mingi rubbed his head and was about to throw the bottle back

 

“No. Go give that to Yunho.” Yeosang pointed up the steps.

 

 

 

Hongjoong threw his shoes off once he got home. He stretched his arms above his head and heard his back crack. His house was almost foreign to him, even if it’s only been two days. Seonghwa dropped him off at home and had walked him inside like a gentlemen.

 

The first thing he did was get out of his clothes and take a long hot shower. Once he got dressed in a comfy hoodie and shorts he curled up on the couch with a blanket and a cup ofice cream he had sitting in the fridge.

 

Images from today were ultimately stuck in his head. He turned on a kdrama to distract himself but he couldn’t stop thinking.

 

Surrounded by creatures that could kill him in a second. Maybe he got too comfortable. Or too close.

 

And then there’s Yunho. Hongjoong didn’t understand this ‘permission’ thing.He was so hostile when anyone looked at him. Ready to attack if someone so much as touched him.

 

He was alone but he still felt a presence.

 

He eventually tired himself out with his own thoughts and theories and dropped asleep before he was supposed to show up at the mansion.

 

There was so much he wanted to know more about

 

 

_And who is this Jongho kid?_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Seonghwa and Yeosang left by sunset. Seonghwa insisted that Yunho stayed at the mansion, since newborn vampires are reckless for any blood, Vampire human or wolf blood, There was no guarantee for his safety.

 

Warm blooded and alive. Fresh blood running through his veins into a healthy beating heart. That’s what would really drive Jongho crazy. They couldn’t risk it. As long as he’s been around vampires, they couldn’t allow him near a fledgling. Jongho was bent on a lust for fresh blood.

 

Despite it being only a couple of weeks after being turned, The fledgling was insanely strong. Seonghwa would need Yeosang and Mingi just to control him for even a few minutes.

 

The two entered the woods that was located a few miles away from their original mansion. Yeosang had a deer slung over his shoulder as bait. He kept his ears open to survey the area through sound. Jongho was a silent hunter. Yeosang noticed a pattern of the fledgling hiding in plain sight under the cover of darkness, or up in a tree.

 

It doesn’t help that his heartbeat is slowing down and becoming barely a thump a minute. It was hard to track Jongho by sound, and without Yunho, it’d be more difficult by scent. They had perfect vision at night, but he was fast. Heightened senses from the change made him more vulnerable to sound. Seonghwa was centuries older get the fledgling was still five steps ahead.

 

Seonghwa held his hand up to stop the younger vampire. Yeosang had a confused expression on his face until he heard it.There was a low rustling that even a human wouldn’t be able to hear in dead silence.

 

"He’s hungry." Seonghwa held his hand out for the deer. Yeosang handed the dead and bloody animal over to Seonghwa.

 

The blood was fresh, seeping into the dirt and leaves that coated the ground . Seonghwa took an experimental step.

 

He sees Jongho. But Jongho seen him already.

 

His eyes were still red after being turned. His breathing was heavy as he stood behind the tree,wary of the two older vampires.

 

"Have you controlled your thirst yet?" Seonghwa asked the fledgling. There was a low growl that drifted in the air." Come eat. I can’t imagine you’ve learned how to hunt in this deserted area." Seonghwa dropped the deer. The second it’s body weighed down on the dead leaves, Jongho was there drinking from the deer as if he hadn’t fed in months.

 

"If you behave you may come back." Jongho looked up at him, crimson smeared over his lips and chin. Seonghwa placed a gentle hand on Jongho’s head, but the younger snapped with fear. Seonghwa didn’t remove his hand, he kept it there to let the younger catch onto his scent.

 

Once he had his fill, Yeosang and Seonghwa led him back to the mansion. Jongho was fast, but he still lacked in stamina. He had slowed down a few times during the journey back.

 

Jongho’s eyes darted around the newer areas he didn’t bother discovering. Wary eyes flickering between the two other vampires.

 

He had every right to be. Five unfamiliar scents hit him all at once, but he only focused on one in particular.

 

He stopped by a tree and lifted his nose to the air, taking a deep inhale of the new scent. It was sweet, it was intoxicating. It was human.

 

As they arrived near the doorstep, both Yeosang and Seonghwa took a long drag of the air.

 

"Don’t open the door." Seonghwa says quietly, before turning and grabbing Jongho in a strong grip. He could hear the familiar sounds of bone cracking and Yunho changing. Vicious barks traveled to Yeosangs ears.

 

This wasn’t the best situation to be in. Seonghwa tackles him down but Jongho effortlessly climbs to his feet under the weight of Seonghwa and sped away. Seonghwa was right behind him in a flash.

 

By the time Yunho busted through the door and caught the smell of the young vampire, Yeosang had caught the wolf by his neck and slammed him to the ground. The wolf was feral, vicious amber eyes that stared up at Yeosang with the intent to kill. For the many years that Yeosang seen Yunho feral, he could never recognize who he was. He didn’t even smell the same.

 

"It’s not safe..."Yeosang held his neck in a tight suffocating grip to keep the wolf down, But Yunho didn’t stop. He attempted to push back Yeosang, fur standing on his neck as he bared his teeth in show of dominance.

 

Yunho’s eyes were fully amber, almost red and shining in the dark night. He let out a low growl, jaw snapping shut to try and catch Yeosang’s arm in his grip. It didn’t take long for Yeosang to pinpoint the source of his aggression.

 

Hongjoong was here.

 

Mingi speeds past the two, off in Seonghwa and Jongho’s direction. San is out next and trailing behind Mingi while Wooyoung helps to keep Hongjoong safe . He sets a bottle of vampire blood down on the door step to help, but Yunho is probably their only chance of getting Hongjoong to safety. If they put him to sleep, who knows what he’ll do when he wakes up.

 

"Yunho!" Yeosang raises his voice.

 

Hongjoong is standing there with the most terrified expression. Hes stuck in his own head. He’s afraid to move.He takes a step back and Yunho turned to try and comfort his mate.But he can’t. The human is overwhelmed . Afraid of the creatures in front of him. Yunho takes gentle steps with his head low to appear smaller, but Hongjoong flees.

 

His heart is beating way too fast in his chest. Before he can make it far enough he’s caught between two forces. Yeosang reaching him at the speed of light and grabbing his arm, and Seonghwa kicking the absolute fuck out of Jongho , landing the fledgling into a tree that falls over from the sheer force of his body.His attention drifts from the oldest to The human, scrambling to get up and get a hold of him.

 

Yunho is running at fullspeed and grabbing the vampire in his jaw,flinging him like a rag doll. Jongho doesn’t flinch and instead lands three hard punches in the middle of Yunho’s head

 

So much chaos.

 

Seonghwa managed to throw Yunho before the vampire can take a chunk out of him. The wolf cries out, but shakes it off.

 

San has his arm wrapped tight around Jungho’s neck and Mingi putting his full body weight on the younger. He’s clawing at San to free himself and The body shots from Mingi don’t seem to be affecting him. He has one goal, and that’s to get to the two sources of fresh blood closest to him.

 

"Come on. You’re not safe here." Yeosang tugged him harshly, almost like a child by his forearm.

 

"Where am I ever safe?" Hongjoong yanked his arm out of Yeosang ‘s grip.His cheeks were red and eyes were bloodshot.

 

Jongho was growling ferociously, red eyes locked on Hongjoong. Yunho comes back up to finish tearing the vampire apart, But Yeosang snaps his fingers." Hongjoong is important right now." Yunho raises his ears and trots over to the human,nudging their heads together in a show of affection that contradicts that aggression he had displayed not even a few seconds ago.

 

"Take him to the base, don’t come out until Mingi or myself comes, ok?"He gives Yunho a gentle pet. The wolf lets out a bark like he’s saying "Ok." Yeosang picks up Hongjoong with little effort and sets him on Yunho’s back.

 

"Don’t panic." He smiled up at the human, before turning his attention to the new born.

 

"Warm bloods are gone." Yeosang took the wine bottle off the doorstep and tossed it to Mingi. He broke the neck of the bottle and forced the liquid down Jongho’s throat with Seonghwa’s help in opening his mouth. Shards of glass and wine both pouring down the vampires chin and throat.

 

 

 

 

 

Once the bottle is empty, he breaks it on Jongho’s head. His growls slowly become mutters and then small incoherent segments.

 

"This kid has fight. Where’d you find him?" Mingi turns to Seonghwa as he eases off of the newborns limp body.

 

"He was dying on the street. Jongho didn’t grow up an easy life. He always fought with his father until the man stabbed him and left him for dead on the streets of Busan."

 

"He’s a tough kid. Let’s get him inside." Mingi picks up the boy and throws him over his shoulder." We need to control his thirst, especially while he’s this close to the city."

 

 

*

 

"Take me home." Hongjoong looked at the wolf who only tilted his head and raised an ear."Take me home,Yunho!"he pushed the wolf’s strong chest. Yunho bowed his head and nudges Hongjoong back.

 

"I can’t do that." Yunho whimpered

His wolf wouldn’t let him do that

 

 

 

He whines and takes a step forward to fit his head under Hongjoong’s chin.

 

 

 

 

 

"You know I won’t let anyone hurt you." He says. Hongjoong understands him through the bond that grew stronger as the days past.He nods slowly and runs his small fingers through his fur.

Yunho sniffs around while Hongjoong finds the lights of the base. He managed to find a light in the front entrance,illuminating the house.

"Yunho!" He yells out. Within a second his mate his there, a concerned look on his face as he comes closer.

 

 

 

Hongjoong didn’t have much to cover up with. His jeans exposed his legs and he didnt bring a jacket with him. He didn’t expect it to be this cold at night.He hugged his body and looked up at the wolf.

"I’m cold."

Yunho is more than happy to provide for his mate. Hongjoong travels up the stairs in search for a few blankets. Yunho wanted to go with him in case anything lurked upstairs,but he can’t exactly fit up the narrow stairway.

 

 

 

He finds two in one bedroom and brings them both back down to lay on the soft fur carpet of the living room with Yunho’s warm body curled around him.

He falls asleep like that, despite Yunho’s cold wet nose lodged under his wrist, he enjoys how cuddly the large wolf is.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

"Wake up, love birds." Mingi throws a tennis ball at Yunho’s head. Yunho changed back sometime during the night, naked with only the blanket to cover him.He was still warm though.

 

 

 

"I brought some clothes for you." Wooyoung set them down beside him. Hongjoong was still very much asleep. Clutching what used to be Yunho’s paw but now it’s just the blanket. Mingi reaches his arms out to pick Hongjoong up.

"I got him-"

"No."Yunho cut Mingi off. He stood and started to get dressed, ignoring the sly looks Mingi gave him."Sometimes I really want to punch you."

 

 

 

"Seonghwa hyung said no violence." Mingi stuck his tongue out. Yunho peeled the covers away from Hongjoong and gently picked up the human.

 

The walk back wasn’t that far.They we’re home in about 15 minutes. Mingi opened the door for the two, never letting the chance to tap both Wooyoung’s and Yunho’s ass slip from him.

 

 

Hongjoong expected to wake up in a warm bed, the heat around him felt like a warm bed, but instead he was in Yunho’s arms and being set on the couch in the mansion.

 

 

 

"Where’s that little fucker?" Yunho growls, his wolf eager to finish the fight.

 

 

 

"Yunho." Seonghwa scolded, flipping a pancake effortlessly to let it cook on the other side."He went to feed with Yeosang. I figured he’d be able to teach him how to control himself with his experience."

 

"Why didn’t you just teach him." Mingi wrapped his arms around the olders waist.”You’re pretty old.”

"Yeosang insisted. I do hope he doesn’t hurt our newborn."

 

 

 

He didn’t need to eat, but he figured it’d be nice to feed the human after a night filled with chaos.

 

 

 

"Don’t think any different of us. Last night was hectic,but we did what we had to do to tire out and contain him."

 

"Don’t be afraid Hongjoongie, I’ll protect you." Mingi left his place behind Seonghwa to Hongjoong, lifting his head to meet his eyes.

 

"Take your hands off him."

 

"Wow. He didn’t get all defensive when I had you screaming my name."

 

Yunho growled low and was ready to punch the Vampire in his face.

 

"One night,Yunho, just one. Let him see what his missing out on."

 

"Hmmm." Yunho crosses his arms and looked at the ceiling with the fakest thinking expression."No."

 

"Come on! You can’t have all the fun."

 

"Mingi,that’s his destined mate. Of course he’ll guard Hongjoong with his life." Seonghwa set the stack of pancakes on the table with syrup and pulled the chair out for  Hongjoong."We’ll have buy things to fit your needs. We hope you visit often to see our pup. As your bond strengthens your need to be near each other will grow painful."

 

"O-of course." Hongjoong nodded. The consequences of being away from Yunho were very clear. Death and nothing in between.

 

"Can I try one?."San said, spooking the living shit out of Hongjoong. Wooyoung was by his side with an arm tossed over his shoulder. " I haven’t had a flapjack since I was a human." San took it upon himself to snatch the bite that was on Hongjoong’s fork. After a few chews of the sweet food and judging the taste,he sat down and waited for another bite.

 

Yunho couldn’t help the wave of jealousy that flooded his core when Hongjoong began to feed San and Mingi the pancakes. Wooyoung took his place in Hongjoong’s lap , but denied the food when Hongjoong held it out for him.

 

Yunho dislikes syrup, but he was willing to endure the taste to have all of Hongjoong’s attention to himself for even five minutes.

 

"Aww, the pup is jealous." Mingi said in a mocking tone as he began the endless teasing to come.

 

"I just wanted a taste." Yunho opened his mouth again to have another bite of the pancake.

 

"You hate sweet things." San pointed out. He continued to curse something in English while getting a fork for himself.” Either my mother couldn’t cook,or Seonghwa is just a professional chef.” Seonghwa waved the young vampire off,muttering that he’s been cooking for centuries and it’s just a simple pancake.

 

"I thought you couldn’t taste food?" Yunho challenged.

 

Before San could begin arguing with food in his mouth, the door opened and shut gently behind whoever came in.

 

 It was Yeosang and Jongho. The newborns eyes were still a deadly and red. Wide young eyes scanned the room, and averted to the floor once he met Hongjoong’s eyes.

 

There a little dried up blood smeared in the corner of his mouth from his hunt. He was probably full. He didn’t have the same vicious intent from last night. He didn’t want to drink off of Hongjoong or Yunho like before.

 

“He should be able to control himself.” Yeosang said, before pressing a gentle kiss against Seonghwa’s soft lips.

 

“He looks afraid.” The older pointed out.

 

“Pain is the best motivator” Yeosang took the bottle filled with blood and poured himself a glass.”You look like Idiots eating those.” He said, looking the three up and down with judgmental eyes.

 

Mingi happily gave him the finger.

 

“They were supposed to be for Hongjoong.” Seonghwa finished cleaning up and putting away the dishes he used. They barely cooked since they didn’t eat, but for once Seonghwa got to do what used to be his hobby in the early 20th century.

 

“Competing for a humans attention. Pitiful.” Yeosang took a sip of the blood and ignored the string of excuses that  left all three of their mouths.”I thought you hated humans, Mingi.”

 

 

“Not the one that is mated to my puppy.”  He playfully hit Yunho’s arm to try and stir a reaction from the wolf.

 

 

*

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

His heart was beating slower and slower by the hour, Jongho’s eyes were becoming duller almost to a dark pink that was beginning to fade to brown. His skin was paler and colder each day, he was changing, becoming the monster that the world feared.

 

He remembers looking up at Yeosang through one eye, the other bloody, bruised and swollen to the the point where it hurt if the wind even blew too hard.

 

He remembers feeling the extreme coldness when he took him from the street and brought him to a secluded alley. Yeosang was persuasive, offered him internal life and a limitless amount of happiness.

 

The usual.

 

The bite was addicting. He squirmed under the vampire as the coldness shifted into his veins and filled him with warmth. His chest rose and fell rapidly as the venom did its work. Right before he opened his eyes, he smelt something so sweet and delicious. His own blood spiked his first thirst.

 

The cold vampire looked down at him with amusement, before setting a little raccoon next to him. It took awhile before the venom took full effect on Jongho’s body. He felt hazy and dizzy before his mind evened out. It started with his single vision becoming double and lining up while his eye shrunk and healed. Red bruises becoming his normal tan skin and his eyes brightening to a bright, vibrant red.

 

The thought of eating a raccoon made him gag, but the smell of its blood drew him mad. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t control himself anymore. His first feeding was messy and Yeosang watched him drink a raccoon dry in seven minutes.

 

“You just couldn’t help yourself.” A familiar voice entered the alley. Yeosang turned to the two vampires . Wooyoung was beside Seonghwa, but he was more amused with watching a few drug addicts fight.

 

“Control your thirst.” He reminds Wooyoung. The fledgling rolls his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Seonghwa turns his attention back to Yeosang, annoyance clearlyevident on his face.” Why would you do that? We have enough to worry about with Wooyoung.”

 

“He was dying, I can’t let a pretty face like this die.”

 

“You could’ve given him your blood.”

 

“And have him watching the days? Every week coming back just to survive, I’m doing good.” Yeosang argued.

 

“Instead of letting him live peacefully, you just gave him the worse life to ever live.”

 

*

Being a vampire has its perks, but it also had those minor downfalls that wouldn’t bother him if he was living alone.

 

The young fledgling couldn’t stand the heat that radiates off of Hongjoong. Standing too close to the human spikes his thirst and makes his throat run dry. His hands would shake, but he couldn’t disobey Yeosang. He promised his death if any harm came to the human. It wouldn’t be by the vampires hands though, it’d be by the sharp set of jaws that would be happy to rip him piece by piece. Yeosang usually made sure to takehim on a hunting trip to satisfy his late night thirst, and brought him regular snacks. 

 

 

The vampire restored his life, gave him eternal life and unparalleled strength. Quick reactions and the nose of a bloodhound, but the fear alone of an angry wolf before him sent shivers up his back. Proof that he still had the tiniest shed of human in him.

 

Yunho was different. The wolf was just hot, his skin was fired up and ten times hotter than Hongjoong’s. Standing next to him was like a wall of fire against his cold skin. 

 

He wanted to be accepted in this little coven. He had no home, no family, no one to run to, he was alone from the beginning. The thought of seven and a half people caring for him made him feel more human then ever.

 

 

The wolf worked to keep his “pack” healthy and safe. Yunho spent hours modifying the truck windows so the vampires can go out into the sun in case of anything. Bullet proof glass and modified tires for heavy loads in case they find themselves in trouble or with heavy baggage.

 

“Lets go for a test run.” He opened the door for Wooyoung. When the younger gripped the side of the door to try and pull himself into the tall truck,Seonghwa was quick to step in and protest to take the youngers place.

 

“I’ll do it.” Seonghwa offered.

 

“No offense, but I need Wooyoung. He’s the freshest, Jongho can still walk out in the sunlight. His sensitivity will tell me if it needs to be darker.” Yunho reasoned.” You can last in the light for a few hours.”

 

Wooyoung got into the passenger seat and let Yunho drive him out of the dark garage into the daylight. Seonghwa stood there, listening for any pitch in the wind that indicated Wooyoung was burning up. Any shift that something went wrong.

 

Nothing.

 

Just the heavy tires,the keys jingling and Wooyoung’s amazed “wow, it’s cute in here.”

 

 

When the truck came back around and parked in the dark garage Wooyoung was unscathed. The wolf waited until the garage closed before unlocking the door for Wooyoung to get out. Seonghwa, being an over protective parent he is , checked the boy for any bruises or burning.

 

“You’ve never been in the light since you’ve changed, correct?”

 

“Uh uh.” Wooyoung shook his head.” I’m fine hyung.” He pulled away from the roaming cold hands .

 

There wasn’t much conversation going on in the mansion, but Yunho picked up any sound before Seonghwa , the wolfs interest whatever was going on in the mansion spiked. A strong hand flung the car door open to take a peek.

 

Yeosang didn’t do much in his free time except for read or watch Mingi play video games. It was rare to see the vampire coaxed into submission, face down against the couch and getting fucked deep by Mingi. He could only assume San started this fiasco since he was smirking, stroking his cock back to full hardness.

 

“Be careful with him. He used to be a fragile noble son.”

 

“Fuck being careful.” Mingi growled as he pulled out right when Yeosang was babbling about how close he was to coming undone. San moves behind him and takes his place, earning a satisfied moan.

 

“San, fuck! Go faster.” Yeosang pushes his hips back, but he’s held down. San is still deep in him,pressing against the sweet spots that draw out loud moans.

 

“You’re too used to getting what you want.”

 

“Been a while, hyung, huh?” He stared Seonghwa up and down like he hasn’t eaten in years, he’s licking his lips like he was the only meal left on the planet. Seonghwa, being centuries old, is good at hiding various feelings, such as arousal or embarrassment.

 

But Mingi always found a way.

 

“Come here, Hwa. I haven’t heard you scream in a few weeks.”

 

“I have no desire to partake in any sexcapade today .” Seonghwa sidestepped him, but was met once again with his hard chest.

 

You can’t ignore Mingi.

 

“I can change your mind.” He offers. He’s still painfully hard when he towers over the oldest vampire. He’s backed up until he sandwiched between Wooyoung and Mingi. There’s a long stare off between the two.

 

Seonghwa playing hard to get and Mingi being persistent as fuck.He feels Wooyoungs fingertips sliding under his shirt and touching his pale skin. For once he’s vulnerable, caught between the two with Mingi’s not so little soldier pressed flush against his own.

 

“Wouldn’t it be nice if you relax, hyung.” Seonghwa lets out a shaky breath and he feels his cold exterior breaking. He feels Mingi grab him the second his eyes look away from his. He’s thrown into the second couch and Wooyoung is in front of him in a flash, cock pulled from his pants and pressed against Seonghwa’s cheek.” Open up.”

 

It’s not a demand, it’s more of a smug” you know you want it” tone.

 

He kitty licks the tip of his cock while Mingi gets him out of his pants.

 

*

 

“Do you trust me?” Hongjoong sat in the meadow of flowers, his fingers playing with the grass as Jongho sat across from him. He squinted his eyes from the sun, but he wasn’t burning up at all. As a newborn he still possessed a few human traits, He could survive in direct sunlight.

 

“I don’t trust myself.” He finally spoke. He watched the the sun make his skin glow, admiredthe way he blinked a few times if his eyes started to feel dry. He didn’t have those basic feelings anymore..” How did you find him?Yunho?”

 

“Tinder date. Turns out he imprinted on me or something .” He picked up a flower and stroked his thumb along the petals. The sun shifted behind a cloud a little and the fledgling felt the coldness come back to his skin.” It’s kind of backwards. I get into a relationship and then get to know him.”

 

“Is it hard?” He leans forward to pick a purple flower for himself.

 

“No.” He picks off one of the petals and lets it drop back into the meadow.” Sometimes I feel like I already know him, like I’ve known him for years. I get flashes, some are really personal, others are small things, like childhood memories.”

 

There’s a long uncomfortable silence while Hongjoong plays with a few flowers beside him, swaying the direction of the wind. He catches Jongho’s eyes staring at the warm skin of his neck.

 

“I don’t want to make you feel like I’m tempting you...” Hongjoong rubbed his hand along his neck.” I don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

 

“No , no you’re fine . I promise, I’m ok. I’ll have to get used to it some day.”

 

“What does it feel like?” Hongjoong asked carefully.” Being hungry.”

 

“ It’s not much different than a humans. Its the same as basic hunger that builds after a few hours.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

“I’m living for eternity, that’s the only part that scares me. Forever.”

 

“I’ll be long gone by then.” Hongjoong chuckles.

 

Jongho hummed to himself, twirling his own flower between his fingers” If you had the choice, would you become him?”

 

“...” Hongjoong stopped himself from speaking all together and stares at the flowers under him. Either way he’d be corrupted, shunned by society and seen as a monster.

 

 

 

*

 

“I didn’t want him to feel unwelcomed. ” Hongjoong argued with Seonghwa.

 

“He’s a newborn, he could’ve killed you.” The oldest vampire said back.

 

“He’s right.” Wooyoung chimes in.” I remember fully how hard it was to control my thirst.”

 

“You’re only agreeing with him because you got your dick wet.” San argued. Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders. He had no shame.

 

“Thank you, now what if he bit you? No one around to help you, no one able to help you? What would you do? You can’t run and you can’t hide, Hongjoong.” The vampire closed in on him. He seen the white teeth peek from his lip as his back hit the wall.” He’s faster than you, he can smell you from miles away, he’s stronger than you. So tell me, what would you do?”

 

Hongjoong looked up at his cold lifeless eyes. Yunho didn’t even interject. His wolf instinct bending to the hierarchy that flowed through the mansion.

 

Seonghwa was on top. There was no argument. He didn’t even see a speck of anger flowing from the wolf with how close Seonghwa was.

 

He felt tears pricking his eyes, but he wouldn’t let Seonghwa see him cry.

 

“Move.” He spoke in a wobbly voice. The vampire backed away instantly, and let the human brush past him. There was a moment when his feet moved so fast against the floor, and then when he came to the door he flung it open and slammed it shut.

 

“That was unnecessary.” Yeosang spat.” Don’t you think he has enough to worry about.”

 

“Don’t argue with me, Yeosang, you know I’m right.”

 

“But to scare him? To make him cry.”

 

“Jongho would’ve done more then simply have a few tears leave his eyes.

 

“Have a little sympathy, he’s doing what you aren’t doing. He’s helping him.”

 

“Helping him do what,Yeosang. Intensify his thirst? Question his self control?”

 

“He’s helping him control his thirst, at least he’s being nice to him.” Yeosang is standing up from San’s arms.” If anything he put himself in danger to help him control himself.”

 

“I’ve seen too many newborns kill at the smell of a human.”

 

“He’s still alive right?” Yeosang is pulling on Mingi’s shirt and moving to Seonghwa. He pokes his chest with a harsh finger.” He’s alive and safe.”

 

“Hyung.” It’s a small voice. Jongho is standing there in the foyer, hands clasped together over his thighs.” I’d never hurt Hongjoong hyung.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re capable of.” Seonghwa snaps at him. Its angry and full of hate. Jongho jumps at his voice and shrinks back.

 

“I’d never want to hurt him. I tried to kill him the first night I met him and he continued to be nice to me.” Jongho feels his eyes prick with heat, abnormal heat compared to his cold skin.”Why would I want to hurt him?”

 

 

*

Hongjoong didn’t come by for the next few days. The coven was quiet save for the way San would pull Wooyoung into his chest and the younger vampire would giggle atrociously.

 

Yunho whined. The wolf was miserable, but he didn’t want to bother the human after Seonghwa used a scare tactic.

 

“ I think you should apologize.” Yeosang came to the oldest with a serious look on his face.

 

“An apology won’t change what’s true.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He grabbed the book from his hands and threw it across the room. The younger vampires quickly left as the two oldest went at it.

 

“His life could’ve been jeopardized.” Seonghwa argued.

 

“And you show him that by scaring him with how quick his life can end. Putting fear in his bones and making his cry is not protecting him Seonghwa.” 

 

“He’s a human.”

 

“You’d never understand fear because you’ve never lived a human life!”

 

Seonghwa grabbed the younger, bringing him closer to him and speaking in a low voice.” Listen to me. I’ve felt fear more times then you’ve woken up. I’ve felt life threatening fear that crippled me to this day. I’ve watched thousands of people become nothing but lifeless blood-bags to newborns, people that were considered family to me. Don’t tell me I don’t know fear.” He let Yeosang go and walked past the prying eyes and San’s “ wow” expression into his own room.

 

The next three days are filled with everyone tip toeing around each other’s emotions. Everyone is snapping, sensitivity rising and becoming unbearable.

 

Yunho called Hongjoong more times than he can count. The human isn’t answering. He wants to give him space but his wolf is begging for him. Begging to comfort and have his calming presence, begging to smell him and touch him.

 

 

“So how are you and your boyfriend?”Hongjoong was never able to side step his mothers nosiness.

 

“Mom, stop...” Hongjoong hid behind the dress his mom made him hold.

 

“Come on, Tell me. Is he tall? Is he cute? Does he know how to cook?” She giggled excitedly at the thought of a son in law that can prepare meals.

 

“He’s tall. He’s very...cute. I believe he can cook, but I’ve never ate his food.”

 

“Why not?” She turned away from the clothing rack to see his face glowing red. She paused and watched him drift away in shame.

 

“You gave it up on the first date!” She whisper yelled.

 

“It was an accident.” He whispered back. He hid back behind the dresses and let out a frustrated noise. “We’re on a little break, I just need some time for myself.”

 

It’s been a week since he’s seen the coven.He wasn’t sleeping properly, he barely ate any of the cake or boba tea he bought for him and his mom. He was in the worse condition he’s ever been in. He was bruising much easier and was more prone to getting emotional at the smallest thing.

 

This morning he cried because he seen a cat kill a bird outside. He just tested up and sobbed to Hoseok about the circle of life over FaceTime.

 

“What’s wrong?” She’s full of concern and he can’t blame her. Her only son, paler and thinner than what she’s ever seen of him.

 

“I’m just not hungry.” He looked down at the cake, poking it with his fork a few times before setting it down against the table.

 

Hongjoong has never passed up sweets, hungry or not. Anything sugary was his guilty pleasure.

 

He stares at his mother while she talks about his dad and what he’s doing now he’s old and acting like a typical old person.

 

“I have to use the bathroom.” He says. He gets up, and leaves the table.. He walks calmly until he gets inside the bathroom. He runs to the first stall and pukes, but it’s nothing but bile. He barely ate anything.

 

His arms tremble and he feels his skin get hotter. When he looks into the mirror he sees an absolute mess.

 

Bags under his eyes. His skin is as pale as Seong-

 

He cleans off his face and tries to compose himself before he tears up for the 12th time today. He goes back into the little dining area to his mom. She had already ate his cake, but he didn’t mind. He couldn’t stomach it anyways.

 

He tries to drink the boba and eats the little balls, but the second he gets home it all comes up.

 

He doesn’t sleep. He tosses and turns and when he does close his eyes he has the most savage visions of his mate.

 

The wolf tore open and being eaten among the vampires. Or the wolf laying there dead and bloody. Yunho hurt, cornered and afraid for his life.

 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat and he didn’t want to go through this anymore.

 

He groans at the person brave enough to knock on his door at six in the morning. Just when he was able to close his and see something that wasn’t Yunho’s death, hes interrupted.

 

He goes downstairs in his slippers.It feels a little colder in his house with the amount of food his body rejected.The banister feels ice cold to him, the warm air feels like winter to him. The tips of his fingers are ice cold. He’s possibly paler than Seonghwa and could be colder as well. When he opens the door, he stares wide eyed at the tired wolf. He doesn’t say anything. He comes in and picks the human up, holding him like a lifeline.

 

“Don’t do this ever again.” He’s shocked, body suddenly warmer compared to the past week of a painful icy touch.Hongjoong nods and presses his lips against his. He puts him down and kicks the door shut.

 

Starved of warmth and his mates aura was the worse feeling he’s ever had to deal with. Hongjoong takes out some mountains of food his mom made for him, or just stuff he’s boughtas a snack.

 

Yunho fucks the absolute shit out of him against the kitchen table, starved of something they both needed. To feel each other, to touch, to kiss, anything. After, they eat a few random things while a wide array of foods heat up in the oven. 

 

They binge, kiss, and then fuck again on the floor.

 

He didn’t want to sleep while his mate was here, but they did. The sleepless nights catching up to them now they have each other’s comfort. They cuddled against the couch that was too small for Yunho, but they made it work.

 

“I love you.” Hongjoong mumbles. He feels his eyes closing quickly when Yunho kisses him a few more times.

 

“I love you more.” Was all he said before he drifted into a deep sleep.

 

They slept for hours into the daylight of the next day. They slept until Hongjoong felt his bones scream for him to move

 

When Hongjoong woke up the to the bright afternoon sun, well restedand—wet?

 

Yunho was rutting against him, growling against his ear with small fragments of actual words.

 

“Mm- Missed you so much” he whined against his neck, kissing between harsh breaths. Yunho lets out this smell that only Hongjoong can pick up. It’s a mate smell that captures his attention and makes him want to literally lick Yunho.

 

Hongjoong turns around and manages to push him down, straddling his waist with his hands pressed against his chest.

 

Yunho stares up at him with greedy amber eyes, fingers digging into his waist with his claws peeking from his skin.

 

It’s exciting.

 

He lifts his hips a bit and reaches behind him to angle Yunho against his already wet and abused hole.

 

He sits slowly, hissing at the pleasure that’s creeping up. He feels his cock jerk with excitement. Yunho’s eyes are glued on him like a predator, hungry eyes watching his every movement.

 

It isn’t long before Hongjoong has his head thrown back, riding Yunho in his living room with the wolf meeting his ass with the rough jerk of his hips.

 

“That’s it, baby.” His claws are fully scratching Hongjoong, leaving angry red marks against his thighs and back, animalistic growling filling the room.

 

Hongjoong leans forward and his head is suddenly spinning, each thrust makes his body contract until its struck with pleasure. He lets Yunho take over when he feels a familiar ache in his stomach that’s throwing him off his game.

 

Yunho bucks up into his tired body until they both run over the edge and make a mess of themselves. Yunho is definitely panting like a dog and is starting to smell like one too.

 

They shower with Yunho holding the smaller up and washing him like a good mate would. Hongjoong offers to wash his hair even if Yunho is a good head taller. It hurts to reach up, his lower back completely demolished, but he does it anyway.

 

Yunho appreciates the human grooming him and drying his head before his own. 

 

Yunho doesn’t mind walking around his house completely naked, despite Hongjoong complaining.

 

“You’re gonna get sick!” He swats his arm.

 

“I’ll be fine. I feel a lot better compared to this morning.” Hongjoong feels the guilt set in his chest. It hurts knowing he hurt his mate and Yunho feels it.” Hey, don’t worry about it.”

 

“I’m a bad person.” He felt a wave of emotion come over him but he didn’t want to cry. His throat closed up from holding back his tears.” I could’ve killed you...”

 

“You could’ve killed yourself too. I get it, you were pissed at Seonghwa , what he did wasn’t right but you have to remember, Jongho is new.”

 

“I know.” Hongjoong spoke into his hands. He just wanted to eat more but he knew he had to see Seonghwa whether he liked it or not.

 

“He just cares, He wants to protect you. If anything happened, Yeosang would be blamed.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hongjoong takes some left over pizza from at least two nights ago out of the oven. Yunho told him not to eat it but Hongjoong didn’t care. 

 

“I wouldn’t have a choice but to kill him, he created Jongho. I wouldn’t control my wolf from seriously killing him.”

 

“What would happen to Jongho?”

 

“Most likely hunters would come for him.” Yunho pulls Hongjoong into the curve of his body.” Don’t worry about that, you’re safe and you’re alive.”

 

Hongjoong takes another bite of his pizza and turns his head to look at Yunho. He knows Yunho has scars, and hides them with his bubbly attitude.” Have ever been hunted?”

 

“Yeah, but even if I did something, they couldn’t execute me.” He explains.” While I have a human mate, if they kill me you’ll die a few weeks after my death. They’ll be killing one of their own and that’s murder in human law.”

 

“They can’t touch you?” Yunho nods, smiling as the worry slowly disappears from his face. He stuffs his crust in Yunho’s mouth and turns to kiss his chin.

 

He was planning on having a round “any number after 7”, but there was a knock on his door.

 

The sun was setting, and he had a feeling of who it was. Yunho lifts his nose to smell the air, but doesn’t feel alarmed soon after.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Mingi and San.” He says with his mouth full.

 

He goes to answer the door, met with the bright smile of Mingi and San peeking past him to look at a naked Yunho. He licks his lips and Hongjoong blocks his vision with his arm against the doorway.

 

“No fair.” He pouts at the human. “You smell like you’ve had your fun.” He leans a little closer to Hongjoong with flirtatious eyes, but is deterred by Mingi pulling him back, and the possessive growl sounding from the kitchen.

 

”Seonghwa wants to see you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho feels like a child who’s parents are divorced and hate each other down to the bone. Hongjoong is a stubborn small man. He definitely stuck to his word when he said, “ Fuck Seonghwa.”

Yunho is stuck, he wants them to get along, but Hongjoong can be a real pain in the ass.

He’s difficult. He hears everything but he doesn’t listen.

 

“Babe.” Yunho mutters against Hongjoong’s ear. The redhead is preparing for when Yunho shifts tonight. He’s memorized the schedule by now, it’s like clock work to him.

 

He noticed when Yunho is more sensitive and vulnerable during the day, he shifts at night.

 

Nothing but raw meat on the cutting board, slicing the steak and chicken because Hongjoong is afraid the feral wolf will choke. He’s grown to care so much for Yunho. To clean him after his messy wild spree and tend to him in the morning. Bandage him up if he gets into it with another animal.

 

Yeosang was a regular visitor along with Mingi, San and Wooyoung . Seonghwa was just as stubborn as Hongjoong. Jongho wasn’t allowed in the city, but he’s found ways to sneak out.

 

He was sensitive to any smell, the same way as Yunho when he first shifted. Everything seems stronger and new. Everything seems interesting and edible. Anything that moves is most likely a meal for the day.

 

The vampires are great company, except when they’re unexpected and uninvited.

 

“So, how have you two been doing?” It’s Mingi’s deep voice that nearly gives Hongjoong a heart attack. He’s sitting in the sofa like it’s his home, completely comfortable and relaxed as ever.

 

“It’s 2 in the morning , what are you doing here?” Hongjoong has to steady the knife in his hand to not drop it. He’d think he wouldn’t be so spooked especially living with a wolf that could easily kill him. The difference was he could hear Yunho coming, he could hear his breathing and his claws hitting the floor.

 

“Seen Yunho rummaging through the trash, so I sneaked in through the window.”

 

“I hope he doesn’t make a mess.” Hongjoong runs a warm hand through his messy hair. He’d be the one to clean it up after Yunho’s feralhour is over.

 

“It’s a mess.” Mingi informs him. “You guys drink a lot of soda.”

 

“Yunho drinks so much before he changes. Did he do that before?”

 

“No. “ Mingi smiles.” Looks like your pup needs some training.” He must be stressed. I ever tell you he stresses easily, doll?”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Hongjoong turns to the fridge to do what he woke up for in the first place. He opened the fridge to take out a pillow and a jug of water that sat at the bottom.

Why a pillow in a fridge? Yunho gets impossibly hot while he’s Feral, so Hongjoong decided to put a pillow in there for the wolf to lay on so his body can cool down a little. It doesn’t even put a dent in the heat he radiates, but he does it anyways. It helps him sleep at night.

He screws open the top andfills up a dog bowl as big as Yunho’s head. He throws a few ice cubes in for good measure, he doesn’t want his pup drinking warm water.

“He ever attack you? He seems a little more aggressive lately.” There’s yellow eyes watching him from the kitchen window. White teeth showing as a warning. The muffled growl comes next with each puff from his nose fogging up the glass.

 

“It’s because you’re here. The most damage he does is killing a raccoon. “ Mingi pulls Hongjoong into his chest so he can clearly see the dangerous smile of sharp canines directed at him.

 

“Woowee. Boy seems a little agitated.”Mingi chuckles. He becomes bolder by the second, pressing his lips against the humans neck.

 

Yunho’s large body standing on his hind legs to scratch and bark like a mad dog. His mouth drips with drool and foam, eyes darting between the two with anger and confusion.”Control your boy.” Mingi pats his ass. Hongjoong whips around, his hand swings forward to slap the vampire.

 

It would’ve hurt for any regular person. His face didn’t even bloom into a painful red. He just smirked at the smaller human.” Stop touching me.” he snaps. But what could he really do against a vampire. He could open the door and let Yunho wreak havoc, or he could do nothing.

Without a doubt, Mingi would win.

 

“You better hope San isn’t in the mood for a red rocket.” Mingi threatens. “ He’s wild like that .”

“I doubt Yunho would do that.”

“He has no sense of right and wrong in this form. Or when I’m fucking him.” Mingi antagonizes. He should know the vampires game by now. He feeds off of irritation and power.Hongjoong ignored the snarky asshole in his kitchen. He thinks about Yunho instead. He picks up the bowl, carefully carrying the swishing bowl to the door. It’s a quick practiced motion to keep the wolf out the house.

He bends down, slides the door open and pushes the bowl out onto the porch, then slams it shut and locking it before Yunho can charge in.

It’s very delicate, and Mingi seems to be making it worse.

“You have a very nice ass. You’re so small, I’m surprised you can handle a big boy like Yunho.”

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” Hongjoong snaps at the vampire. Mingi stares at him for an uncomfortable, awkward minute.

He starts advancing.

 

“Yunho will burst through the fucking window.” Hongjoong threatens.

“Not if he doesn’t know.”

“He’ll know. He hears when I turn in my sleep, he fucking knows.” Hongjoong pushes at Mingi’s chest to keep him back. “ No means no.” He tries again.

 

“Behave.” He pressed Hongjoong into the wall and lifts him up by his thighs. Hongjoong is batting his hands away as the vampire tries to slip his shorts down his waist.

 

“Mingi!” Hongjoong exclaims.

 

“Shhh.” A single finger touches his lips.” Wouldn’t want the guard dog to hear.”

 

He puts Hongjoong down and turns him around for his chest to press against his back. Mingi is bigger than a him, he’s stronger and he easily rips off the shorts within seconds. In a flash he’s gone upstairs, rummaging through the drawers until he finds two things.

A condom and a bottle of lube.

“Dogs are serious about marks. If I cum in you he might just kill you.” He says once he’s back to take the place behind him.

He draws a line of lube down his cock and rubs it along his length with his slender fingers. His size is similar to Yunho’s,except his mate was thicker. 

 

The blunt head of his cold cock was something...shocking.

 

It choked him up, having the slow push. Yunho was quick and rough and violent , but Mingi wanted to enjoy this.

 

“Mingi.” It’s a gentle voice that interrupts the two, blonde hair that slows Mingi down and completely pulls out of Hongjoong.”You’re so persistent.”

 

“I’m busy, Seonghwa.”

 

“I need to talk to the little one, you go tame Yunho, he’ll wake his neighbors.” Mingi growls against Hongjoong’s collar bone, but puts the human down anyways. He pulls off the condom and tucks himself back into his pants.i

 

Hongjoong is left standing there, hard, confused and flustered.

 

“We need to talk.” Seonghwa gets down on his knees gracefully in front of the human. Hongjoong whimpers when he takes hold of his cock in the cold pale hands.” I’ll take care of you first.”

 

He closes his mouth around Hongjoong. He definitely takes care of him, because Hongjoong finds himself fucking into his mouth with absolutely no recollection of the beef they had a few minutes prior.

 

“I’ve come to apologize, for not only scaring you, but cornering you. It was inappropriate and erroneous of me.” Hongjoong is honestly too tired, and with the warmth in his stomach from his orgasm, he can’t do anything but nod. Seonghwa is still kneeled in front of him, rubbing his thighs and supporting his weight since his knees keep buckling.

 

“I forgive you.” He breathes out. Seonghwa smiles gently, licking up his slowly hardening cock. Hongjoong is mentally apologizing to Yunho over and over again, but he can’t help himself.

 

The next time Seonghwa puts his tongue on him for the night is when Hongjoong is on top of him, lazily stroking the vampire as he eats him out.

 

He doesn’t have the power to pull himself up and suck his dick properly. Living for thousands of years, Seonghwa knows how to hold out for an extremely long time. He’s had well over enough time to learn his body and how to control it.

 

Hongjoong gave up completely, let Seonghwa draw 2 more lazy orgasms from him before the sun rose.

 

He got up from his sleepless night to check on his pup with Seonghwa behind him.

 

Yunho is sprawled in the backyard, naked and fast asleep from his nighttime activities.

 

“I’ll carry him back so he can wake up properly.”

 

 

-

 

Hongjoong drives them to the old mansion. He opened the door to the smell of a familiar candle that was lit at all times by San after someone finished fucking.

 

And of course, Jongho was victim of him and Wooyoung . There was a vibrator, a few inches away from his thigh, he’s wrapped in a blanket while a very awake Wooyoung is playing a game on the PS4.

 

“Before you complain, it was San’s idea.” Wooyoung was quick to say.

 

Seonghwa would’ve had a heart attack at the mess if he still had a beating heart. His face twitched, the OCD attack ready to take over the household.

 

He didn’t stop cleaning until the floors were properly waxed and the ceiling fan was dusted. He even wiped down the controllers to each game console that existed in the mansion.

 

When he sat down the sun was already high,but the clouds kept it from peeking through the specially dim windows. He took in a deep breath and look at the sparkling clean home.

 

“Are you stable enough to talk with now?” Yeosang approaches the older vampire while he crossed his legs in his chair.

“Yes, my cleaning frenzy passed.” He chuckles lightly. Usually Yeosang helped him keep the place tidy, but he probably didn’t have the guts to interrupt the oldest.

 

“There are some newborns back in the area. About 4 or 5, I suspect it’s Dahyun but she isn’t the only vampire in our area.” Yeosang informs him. Seonghwa’s smile drops and his eyebrows knit together in concern.

 

“What coven is closest to us?”

  
“Taeyong’s.”  
  


“It couldn’t be him.” Seonghwa brings his fingers to his chin.”He lives with familiars, they aren’t vampires.”

 

“Unless he changed them.” Yeosang counters.

 

“His mate wouldn’t allow that, I know Johnny personally. He likes all the attention.”Yeosang hums at that and sits beside Seonghwa.

 

“Most of the newborns are female, but the ones that remain missing are male.” Seonghwa is stuck in thought. If Dahyun is behind this, he’ll have no choice but to kill her. He can’t risk his coven being attacked.”I scouted Seoul earlier, there’s a few in hiding, but they’re too obvious.”

 

“If she’s forming an army, it’ll be useless. We have Yunho, he can kill a newborn in seconds.”

 

“Or she’s just wrecking havoc in Seoul to drink the city dry and take slaves for herself. Either that or she wants to draw you out.” Seonghwa shoots his head up. His hair is still a little messy from his frenzied state. He looks at Yeosang shortly after withconfused expression. He stands from his seat. Eyes searching the floor like the answer is in front of him, mumbling to himself.

 

“How many wolves are in Seoul?”


	7. Chapter 7

Scoping out the city wasn’t easy with the little freedom they had to roam around. Sure they were fast, but Seonghwa also couldn’t risk one of them being caught off guard. There were plenty of hunters around and about after after them, plenty of wolves that craved their blood and eager to take Yunho’s place.

 

Everyone is driven by a primal instinct they can’t avoid. As proper Seonghwa was, things were becoming dull for him. His mind is done wandering the hundreds of years he’s walked the earth. He’s been everywhere, seen everything.

 

It would be a lie to say he hasn’t thought of a break from this madness tearing through the city.

The moon was covered by the clouds that still lingered at night. Drug addicts came out at night, cheating husbands and wives in alley ways and clubs.

 

Mingi wasn’t here to drink, but he wouldn’t mind a sip of some blood mixed in a Moscow mule. 

 

Blud Thirsty was the only club that was a mixing between vampires, humans and the very few werewolves in the city. There was nothing but peace in here, if a fight breaks out, they get kicked out, simple. When it calms down, everyone begins to have fun again.

 

A girl was staring at him, licking along her new fangs and obviously checking him out. And he stared back. Of course He recognized her as a target of Seonghwa’s. Seonghwa has instructed him to avoid any problems, but Mingi alone is a big problem.

 

 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were on the second floor of the club. Glass separated the loud music downstairs and muffled the screams, conversations and music.

 

“You seem tense.” Seonghwa looks up at before taking back the shot of pure blood.

 

“I’m not, I promise.” Hongjoong says, though he knows Seonghwa would insist.

 

“I can hear your heart spike when you’re uneasy, We can leave if you-“

 

“No I’m ok.” Hongjoong interrupts the vampire.” I guess I’m just not used to being away from Yunho. He’s down there chatting it up.” Hongjoong looks down through the glass at his mate. He was changing and he could feel it. Seonghwa could sense it.

 

It was his own human body accommodating to the wolf. His stamina was up, he was stronger and faster to keep up. He could go to the gym and work out longer than he ever has. He’s ravenous when he’s hungry, aggressive when he’s threatened and extremely warm on his skin.

 

But Yunho was impossibly quick. He could trail a vampire from miles away and catch up in a matter of minutes.

 

“Trust me, he smells you even under all these scents. No matter what objective I give him, you’ll always be his main priority.” Seonghwa reassures him. He glances down through the glass and spots all three.” I tell him to have fun, and he looks up here ten times each minute.”

 

Hongjoong chuckles at the eldest and gets up from his seat.” You need to socialize. Get laid, hyung.”

 

“I have five vampires I could easily make myself known to and they’d happily offer themselves to me.” He muses. They walk down the stairs towards the back and the music slowly becomes louder and the base rocks the floor.

 

The club was actually jumping and shaking the walls. Seonghwa shadows Hongjoong and follows the human to the bar. He sits beside him on a stool next to a few patrons.

 

-

 

A little young to be in a club, hmm?” He recognized her, mingi made sure to burn her image in his head. Long brown hair flows over her shoulders, she’s definitely older than him by more than a few centuries. Jongho just sips his blood and assumes she isn’t talking to him.

 

“It’s not nice to ignore your elders.” She’s closer, too close and he blushes at the sight of her.

 

Jongho figured she’d go for Mingi or maybe San, but she’s here for him.

 

“Hello.” He gives a short bow and she laughs, head thrown back and flashing one of those daunting smiles.

 

“Let me buy you a drink.” She offers.

 

“Oh, no I-I’m here with my friends...” she tilts her head. Jongho has this unseen advantage. He’s new to the game, new to being a vampire. He couldn’t catch her game even while she asked for his name.” Ilseong.” Jongho lies strategically, that’s the name his grand mother wanted to give him before his father named him after himself. He could pass for one.” What do you need my name for?”

 

“Is that such a crime to wonder a pretty boys name. I’m Dahyun.” Jongho takes a step back. She’s shorter in stature, skinner then him by more than a few pounds. Her shoulders small and her head was the size of his bicep, but she has something he doesn’t. Experience is what he lacks, a real vampire fight hasn’t been put on his shoulders.

 

He feels Seonghwa and Yunho watching. He doesn’t need to look to know that Seonghwa wants him to keep her reeled in.

 

Jongho smiles and follows her , he gives in to this little cat and mouse play.

 

She buys him his drink, but he doesn’t drink it. He brings it to his lips but doesn’t dare open them. 

 

“You’re a newborn, hm?” Her voice is silky smooth and tight like leather.” You’ve been fake drinking for a while now.”

 

“I don’t like alcohol, I just didn’t want to seem rude to a lady.” He slides the drink to her and she downs it quickly.

 

Jongho only has one thing he can use against her and that’s the abnormal speed and strength he has. He doesn’t know how he’s stronger than Seonghwa, but he nearly broke the table in a small arm wrestling competition with the eldest. Seonghwa got splinters in his hand and Jongho jumped to help care for him, even while he informed him he’d heal in seconds, he still let the youngest pick out the small splinters.

 

“Who changed you?” Jongho would rather die then let her get to Yeosang. He might act cold and distant towards Jongho, but he just couldn’t live with himself if anything happened to him.

 

“I don’t know. I woke up able to lift my bed with one hand, not that I couldn’t as a human. It was just a bit easier.” He played her into this rabbit trap, pulling strings to make him seem interested, showing off to make her think he wants to impress her.

 

Dahyun claps, eyes tight in a youthful smile. He had to remember she almost crushed Yunho like a bag of chips.

 

“Always been a strong boy?” Her voice pitches in a way he likes. Almost like she’s impressed by him.

 

“Man.” He corrects her. She lifts an eyebrow when he calls over the bartender and asks for a cup of apple juice. If his father taught him one thing, it’s confidence that gets you places.

 

He ordered an apple juice and stares into the the bartenders eyes like this wasn’t a bar. The cup was placed in front if him. He wasn’t stingy with the juice like he was with alcohol. Jongho takes a quick sip.

 

“You still have a sweet tooth.” It’s more of a statement then a question to him.

 

“I doubt it’ll go away. I was chubby as a kid.” She’s falling for him he see. She leans forward and tries to play her own.

 

“I’ve always been small, can’t really eat fatty things as a vampire.” Dahyun flips her long hair over her shoulder. Jongho watches the small action and almost wishes for her to do it again. She was so pretty, it’s almost hard to believe what she’s capable of.

 

“I miss some of the foods I used to eat.” He sighs. Apple juice was one thing he could still taste, he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

 

-

 

“Never seen you here.” It’s a deep, _deep_ voice that catches the vampire off guard. He turns his head, unimpressed eyes looking up at the gentleman who invaded his space.

 

He had this awful familiar wolf scent along his body but it didn’t belong to Yunho. He stunk of dog and that could be from him dancing and sweating all night.

 

He flashes his teeth in a friendly smile. Wolves have always been friendly and generous, they’re just territorial.

 

“Got a name?”

 

“I do.” Seonghwa responds, setting his arms alone the counter and leaning his body into it. Hongjoong passes him a cup of something, he doesn’t know but he trusts the small human.” You wouldn’t remember it when the night is over. I wouldn’t utter it to you.”

 

“Ok no name, you here with a date?” He pushed.

 

“Several. Depends on which one comes first.” Just as the words left his mouth, there’s a hand slapping down on the wolf’s shoulder. He turns with a growl and is met with the sharp glare from Mingi. The wolf was tall, but just slightly shorter then Mingi.His eyes brightened but reluctantly stayed a dark brown to avoid any further problems. He ducks from the vampires, the wolf fled to his next sexual victim which were a few girls in a booth across the bar. 

 

“There a problem, babe?” He directs his attention towards Seonghwa who simply brings his drink to his mouth.

 

“Not anymore.” It stinks of blood and alcohol. It smells horrible to Seonghwabut it leaves a nice burn along his tongue. He hasn’t had a proper heavy drink in years. 

 

He just happened to turn to say something to the human, but before he could open his mouth, his presence was gone. He got up to look for the small human, he can easily be lost in such a crowd. 

 

Seonghwa skillfully avoids the dancing bodies but in his stride he bumps into a smaller one. A scent too familiar.

 

“Park.” She giggles, drink in hand and a trouble starting smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Dahyun.” He scoffs. She always managed to bring out the child in him. The annoyed Seonghwa that anyone but his parents rarely seen.

 

“Weird seeing you out and about.”

 

“I could say the same. You’re usually too afraid to come out.” He tested. She narrows her eyes and looks Seonghwa up and down.

 

She was fixed in throwing her drink on him but he slapped the cup from her hand. He grabs her hard and leads her struggling body towards the side of the club. 

 

Seonghwa forgets his strength when he pushes her back into the wall, the cement cracking under the force of his body against hers.

 

“I will _kill you_.” He spoke low and menacing against her ear, yet smooth like a violin.

 

“I forgot how pretty you were.” Dahyun snaps back, it’s angry but it’s equally as flirtatious- mad that she’s attracted to him. Nonetheless she slides her thigh between his legs.

 

“Don’t vex me.” He hisses, but she grabs his forearm and pulls him closer. She runs her fingers through the blonde hair and pulls. She’s not drunk, she’s just an asshole.

 

“I’m not fucking you.”

 

“Probably forgot how to use your dick with that big boy prowling around.” She nods her head towards Mingi who threw back a shot with Yunho and Hongjoong. Hongjoong has a distinct purplish mark along his neck. It couldn’t be hidden from anyone, and Yunho made sure of that.

 

So that’s where he disappeared to.

 

“Now that I think about it, when’s the last time-“

 

“Shut your fucking mouth.” He snaps at her and she laughs in his face. Seonghwa frowns deeply.

 

“You still have that temper, just like when we were kids.” She sighs dreamily and it irritated him.

 

“Don’t bring that up.”

 

“You got mad at me over the smallest things. Ma said you just liked me. Guess she was right.”

 

Seonghwa grabs A fistful of her hair and smashes their lips together. It’s a mixture of tongue and sharp fangs meeting each other. He picks her up by her thighs and it’s almost a fight. She squirms and fights to pushes him back and lands on her feet.

 

“Let’s play, baby.” She disappears in the crowd and Seonghwa follows.

 

She’s an illusion, but Seonghwa has always been faster. He catches her just by the door and pins her against it.

 

“I’m not playing your games.”

 

“You must’ve never been on top.” Dahyun was the queen of pushing him to the edge. Not even San could make him snap like that.

 

” Don’t think this makes us friends.”

 

“Of course not, I’ll still kill you.” She says, there’s a playful hint in her voice , but he knows the bitch is serious.

 

“I doubt it.” He whispers against her ear and just like that he’s gone. She growls and chases him out the club. The music is distant but still close enough for the bass to thump.

 

“Take off your fucking pants.” She snaps once she walks down the alley.

 

“I do wonder how many times you’ve fantasized about me.” Seonghwa raises a delicate eyebrow, eyes finding her lips just as she found his.

 

“Too many times to wait.” She speeds towards him and his back hits the bricks of the apartment . Heated lips lock together and Seonghwa almost feels free.

 

Both vampires born as purebreds. He didn’t have to hold back as he did compared to Yeosangor even San. He squeezed impossibly tight on her throat and she returned it, grabbing the hard tent between his legs.

 

“We shouldn’t fuck.” He suddenly says she whines, actually whines desperately. He’s never heard her sound so vulnerable even in her hunt.

 

He grinds his hips down against hers.

 

“Why are we killing each other, Dahyun?” She kisses his neck, and bites into the cold flesh. His skin breaks and a few droplets of blood drip from the two new holes. Dahyun licks up the new bruise that already heals by the time she lifts her tongue.

 

“Because you hate me.” She responds easily as he pulls her head back.

 

“You hate me.” He snaps back.” I still don’t know why.”

 

“You killed one of my own.”

 

“You tried to take my pup.” Dahyuntosses her head back and giggles.

 

“I was hungry.”She deadpans.

 

“His blood would’ve burned your insides anyways. He’s a wolf Dahyun. Maybe if you thought for once in your insolent life we wouldn’t have had this problem.” Seonghwa continues to snap while Dahyun smiles at him.” What’s funny?”

 

“You fighting me over a wolf.” Dahyun clicks her tongue. She rolls her eyes in the way he hates. Seonghwa hated very little since he’s grown a tolerance over these centuries.

 

“He’s one of mine.” Seonghwa bites back defensively.

 

“Jihyo was one of mine.”She likes his chest.” You killed her in front of me.”

 

“Every difficulty we’ve ever had growing up has been your fault. I killed her because you made her come for my Yeosang.” Seonghwa grabs her shoulders and flips her into the bricks behind them.” We fought as children when you threw my toy in a fire.

 

“It was made of straw.”

 

“You still antagonized me and caused me to hit you. It’s always you. You’re evil.” She doesn’t say anything after that. Dahyun looks up at him with a deep frown set on her delicate features.

 

She doesn’t think twice when she wraps her arms around his neck. It’s another round of feverish kisses and they speed off up street until he smashes her against another building.

 

The bricks give way and push in just slightly. They crack and crumble under the intense pressure. He swallows each moans she breathes into his mouth. 

 

Dahyun growls and pushes him back roughly. She lifts her leg and kicks him straight back into the abandoned building across the street. She traps him with a hand hitting the bricks hard enough to cave them in.

 

“I see you haven’t calmed down.” He comments snidely. He hooks his arms under her legs and they speed off again. Nipping at each other’s lips and grabbing at their clothes. They tumble into a tree that gives way and falls over. Dahyun pulls him down with her after pulling her shirt off. 

 

Seonghwa pried himself from her grasp and stands back from the tree. It had barely been a second more of feverish kisses. She sat up on the trunk with an annoyed look in her eyes.

 

“I won’t fall victim to your tricks.” He glares at her with venom. Dahyun stands and sways her hips as she walks over to him. She steps over the tree with little struggle until she’s sizing Seonghwa up and down. She’s clearly shorter and skinnier, but held a powerful gaze.

 

“Come on, Hwa.” She grabs at his shirt to pull him close but he slaps her hands away.

 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. With these schemes you’re putting us in, we’re all in danger. What you do, they’ll assume my Coven is apart of this fuckery.” Seonghwa didn’t swear, he just didn’t. He’d only done it unless he was livid.

 

“Well maybe you should’ve thought of that before you threw Henry off the cliff.” Seonghwa looks at her like she’s crazy. He grabs her arm before she can turn away.

 

“That was _two_ centuries ago, Dahyun. You mean to tell me this madness is over a dead mouse?”

 

“He was more than a mouse.”

 

“ I didn’t simply toss him off a cliff, he scurried out of my hands, he was frightened for his life.” This childish banter seemed to only fuel their fire.

 

“You should’ve held him better!” Dahyun argued with him still in the same manner as a child. She’s never changed at all, always selfish, always ignorant.

 

“I will _not_ let you get my coven killed over some startled mouse.”

 

Seonghwa turns on his heel and leaves her to suffer in her own agony. He can’t let his coven be devoured by her, especially her.


End file.
